


Missing Plan(e)

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will call you". That was what Akashi said. And Kuroko knew Akashi was never one to break his own promise. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Plan(e)

"Send my regards to Mr. Andrew"

Hearing his important business partner being mentioned, a sigh came from the other side of the phone. "Tetsuya, you know it is not a joking matter"

"I know", a light chuckle emerged before a muffled yawn followed.

A tone laced with concern inquired. "Do you want to sleep?"

"No, I'm not!" a hurried answer came out. "And it's still 7 PM over here. Are you taking me as a child, Akashi-kun?"

Sensing that the other side of the phone was pouting, Akashi slightly smiled. "Nevertheless I only have less than an hour to get on the plane"

"Ah", a pang of realization hit Kuroko. "You're right"

Akashi looked at the clock on the airport and slowly walked to the appointed gate on his ticket. "I'll call you once I'm off from the plane"

A heavy breath exhaled. "And that is?"

"Tomorrow morning, 6 AM", Akashi blinked few times, counting numbers in his mind. "I guess it'll be 7 AM in Tokyo"

Kuroko bit his lower lips. His delicate fingers ran through the lace of the curtain. "Is it really that bad?"

Akashi scooted to the line on his gate. "What is it?"

"The oil company accident. It sounds terrible"

As if Kuroko's honest words did a thing to his heart, Akashi stopped moving. He knew it well that Kuroko's worried question was all because of his sudden meeting with his important business partner, Andrew Scottyard, from the worldwide famous oil company, at the capital city of Malaysia. Akashi was supposed to be home once he finished his annual meeting in Amsterdam but unfortunately, there was a major crisis which forced Akashi to come to Malaysia right after. The moment Akashi told Kuroko the situation, there was this thorn inside his throat –and Kuroko's kind and honest answer wasn't helping,  _It's okay, they need you, Akashi-kun, just be careful_.

After all, being separated from Tetsuya in the different side of the world for weeks surely was driving him insane. "I promise I will get it done right away so that I can go home faster, okay?"

Akashi could feel a thin smile on the other side. "No need to rush. Take your time. I believe you will solve it brilliantly"

There was a calling sound for his flight. With a half-hearted farewell, Akashi cut off the phone. "I will call you"

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked at the bright blue sky from his window pane. "I will wait"

* * *

**Missing Plan(e)**

**by fancyshipper**

* * *

And Kuroko never thought that that was his last conversation with Akashi. It was eight in the morning when Kuroko felt something was amiss. Akashi was never one to forget his promise, especially for an important thing like a phone call. It was even weirder when the line was cut off with a long beep every time Kuroko tried to reach his other half.

Kuroko finally knew the reason when he turned off the TV at 9 AM –right after he was done with the laundry. It happened like it was a casual breaking news for him. A plane crashed in the air, fell off in the warzone, another accident of international airlines.

He realized it was the turning point of his life when he reread the news sticker.  _MA MH17 Amsterdam 12.15PM GMT+1 to Kuala Lumpur 06.10AM GMT+8_.

Kuroko felt as if his breath was taken away from his soul. He blinked his eyes few times to make sure the name of the flight. Kuroko ran to his room, took his tab in panic only to check the copy of the ticket which Akashi had sent to him yesterday.

_MA Flight MH17 Amsterdam 12.15PM – Kuala Lumpur 06.10AM – Seat A14_

Kuroko crouched in the corner of his bed once he found out the real answer why Akashi hadn't try to call him. He was still in disbelief. At the most of the time since the news hit him, Kuroko only felt nothing. He didn't feel anything at all.

In a desperate attempt, Kuroko tried to fumble with his phone again, calling the previous dialed number, only to get a long beep –over and over again. "Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko's breath hitched.

He couldn't believe that there was nothing left between them again. There was no  _I love you_  in their last conversation. He hadn't try telling Akashi that he missed Akashi's presence so bad. And Akashi didn't say anything more than  _I will call you_.

What was his answer before?  _I will wait_?

Kuroko cried silently. He sobbed. He walked back in front of the TV, weakly. He had no energy left to change the channel but he needed to, in order to get some more news –faintly hoping that there would be news with the list of rescued passengers. But he knew very well that there was no way someone could survive from that level of accident.

Not too long from his dazed stance, his cell phone vibrated. An unknown number was displayed on the screen. With a tiny bit of hope, Kuroko answered the phone as much as he could.

"Hello?"

There was a deep breath on the other side before a careful greeting was gracing his ear. "Good morning. This is the official line from MA"

Kuroko's right ear suddenly went numb when the greeting continued. "Is this the contact number of Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"…yes?"

"Kuroko-san", Kuroko gripped the remote TV in fright. "I apologize for our sudden call in the morning, but you've been assigned as Mr. Akashi Seijurou's emergency contact"

Kuroko nodded heavily –eventho he knew very well that the other party couldn't see his movement at all.

"Due to certain accident, we deeply apologize to inform you this news. The flight where Mr. Akashi Seijurou at was-"

The news finally came on him officially. The plane was already lost in contact two hours since its departure. There was issue of missile streak and warzone. There will be support-centre for the passenger's family. And last, that he will be updated every time any important news came up from the crashed plane –and that they would provide a number for public needs.

Surprisingly, Kuroko could answer it very well. He didn't stutter. He chose his words carefully –just like the caller did to him. Kuroko nodded politely when he thanked the MA office and turned off the call in a loss. A big loss.

It was true. It was all true.

And what made it truer and more hurtful was the last word Akashi said to him, in their last conversation.

 _I will call you_.

Kuroko was sure if it was not for Akashi Seijurou, he wouldn't lightly answer it with a simple  _I will wait_. But now that everything's gone, no matter how long he waited, Akashi Seijurou would never call him back.

 _I will call you_.

Kuroko hugged his knees and dipped down his head.  _No, you won't, Akashi-kun_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dear God  
> If it's on the water please make it float  
> If it's on the air please make it down  
> If it's on the land please make it shown"
> 
> At first I wrote this fic four months ago in order to express my condolences towards the missing flight MA MH370. But since the news died down, I decided to put it down and never published it to public –I just don't want to dig an old wound. Not until few hours ago, I heard the news about MH17 flight. It was terrible. My heart just couldn't stop clenching from the grief and sorrow over the news. And I couldn't help but to think about this fic again. I decided to bring it outside, again, with a big revision, as well as an act to gather more pray for our siblings, cousins, families, friends, there on the crashing plane. It doesn't matter what it was, the cause of the accident needs to get investigated quickly. We need to prevent any of this innocent civilians massacre to be happened again in the future. Amen.


End file.
